Tinkerbell and The Fairy with Red Eyes
by razzberry96
Summary: A fairy is born when a baby laughs for the first time. But what happens when a women cries during her abortion? WARNING: Not a happy go lucky story! But i hopew you all enjoy my story and please review. Thanks
1. Chapter 1

**I hope you enjoy as you read "It will Rain Blood" I must warn you, that this is not a happy story. And I am not following the movies. If you find this disturbing, please don't leave me a mean review saying that I ruined your Tinkerbell or something like that. I love Tinkerbell, but I kind of wanted to have a little dark twist. So enjoy.**

"The abortion was a success, Ms. Darling. Would you like to see?" The doctor asked pulling off the bloody gloves. The young woman shook her head slowly, as a tear drew down her cheek. As the tear drop hit the floor, three black orbs lifted into the sky and out the window. The black orbs flew through the night sky as the wind carried them through London. One of the orbs clashed with one of the bells that belonged to the docked ships and the other two carried on. The first black orb, that hit the ship stopped for a second to regain its mind and then carried on with its flight.

The wind rushed the orb until it was high up in the air and came to two special stars. One of the stars led to Neverland, which was exactly where the wind led the orb. The black orb made its way to Pixie Hollow where hundreds of fairies gathered around the Pixie Dust tree to meet and greet the new comer. Tinkerbell and her friends were sitting in the first row watching with anticipation as the orb gently hit the floor. A sprinkle of Pixie Dust fell over the orb and a light glow made the fairies shield their eyes for a matter of seconds. Then magically, a tiny fairy appeared. A girl with dark purple hair.

Her eyes were closed when Queen Clarion appeared. All of the fairies watched as the queen helped the newcomer up.

"Open your eyes dear," Queen Clarion said, "Don't be afraid." The young fairy slowly opened her eyes and looked at the queen. Everybody gasped including the queen herself. The girl fairy had blood red eyes, darker than anyone had ever seen. No fairy had red eyes. Red meant fear or death in Pixie Hollow.

Queen Clarion cleared her throat and continued on with her greeting, pretending that nothing was wrong. She didn't want to scare the young fairy and thought nothing of the red eyes. Tinkerbell whispered to Fawn,

"Have you even seen red eyes before?"

"No," Fawn answered, "But I know it's something really really bad."

"I wonder what kind of talent she'll be." Vidia said as the girls watched as a number of mushrooms popped out from the ground. The young fairy with red eyes walked up slowly to the mushroom that held a flower.

Rosetta held her breath as the fairy touched the flower. The pink flower turned gray and fell to the floor. "Oh thank goodness." Rosetta breathed. Tinkerbell looked at her garden fairy friend and then watched as the newcomer had no luck in finding a talent.

All of the fairies thought that the fairy would be the first without a talent. There was only one more talent left and Vidia watched in amazement as the wind didn't choose her either. All of the fairies stayed quiet as the Queen put a hand over the sad little fairy.

"Don't worry, little one. We will find something for you."

"I'm sorry." The fairy whispered. Queen Clarion was afraid to look into her eyes, but found the courage and smiled.

"Everyone," The Queen announced, "This is Akasha and I want all of you to treat her with the same respect and love as you would anyone. I know you will all make her feel welcome."

Tinkerbell and the rest of the fairies stayed quiet as Akasha looked at them and smiled. Something was different about the little fairy, and it wasn't just because she didn't have a talent, no it was something else.

"Now," The Queen said, "I would like one of you to give Akasha a tour of our beautiful land and give her a place to sleep tonight until her home has been made."

When nobody raised their hand, Tinkerbell looked at her friends and smiled. Vida's eyes widened,

"Tinkerbell, don't."

"Too late." Tinkerbell raised her hand, "I'll give her a tour, Queen Clarion!"

Everyone gasped at Tinkerbelle's bravery. What had Tinkerbell gotten herself into?

**I know it's short and I'm sorry. Okay let me know what you think and please leave me a review! Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everybody! I'm sorry it took so long; it's just that my summer break has been very VERY relaxing and I am sorry that I was lazy. I hope your summer vacation is going great! Alright, here's Chapter 2.**

Tinkerbell had shown every inch of Pixie Hollow to the new fairy with the red eyes. Akasha liked the little houses and the animals most of all, and of course all of the beautiful bright colors. Vidia and the other girls followed close behind Tinkerbell but at a distance from Akasha, so they wouldn't get to close. Akasha rarely asked questions, but paid close attention to the warnings Tinkerbell gave, like never make friends with the hawk, or to never get your wings wet. The fairies flew back to the Pixie Dust Tree where Queen Clarion awaited them, along with the minister of fall. The red eyes still frightened the queen, but Akasha was still a fairy and the queen loved every single one of them. But something seemed off about the young fairy, besides the fact that she had red eyes or didn't have a talent. It was something else. Something that was hard to see.

Queen Clarion smiled as the fairy girls flew in front of her, "How are you, Akasha? Did you like the tour?"

"I loved it." Akasha replied with excitement, "Pixie Hollow is so beautiful."

"Is Akasha's house ready yet, Queen Clarion?" Tinkerbell asked, "I would love to see it."

The queen sighed, "Unfortunately no. Since Akasha does not have a talent, we have no where to put her house. We need to see where there's space first and where Akasha will feel more comfortable."

The young red eyed fairy lowered her head, "What if there's no space for me?

Tinkerbell put her arm around her new fairy friend and smiled, "There's always space in my house for my friends. You're staying with me, Akasha!"

Vidia looked at Silvermist and gave her a worried look. The queen and the minister of fall nodded to the fairies and flew off to make preparations for the mainland. The girls waved goodbye, for they to needed to prepare for fall was only a couple of days away.

Tinkerbell and Akasha stayed inside for the rest of the afternoon and started to build a small bed for Akasha to sleep in. A couple of minutes into building the bed, there was a small knock on the door. Tinkerbell opened it to see Terrance with open arms. Tink greeted him with a hug and then introduced him to Akasha. Terrance decided to stay and help with making the bed, even though Tinkerbell said they didn't need help. Terrance grabbed a small hammer anyway and hammered away.

Far off into the field, Vidia did a couple of runs around a tree. Her fast flying created a small light breeze that made the tree sway, back and forth. As Vidia made one more round, she felt something in the wind. A difference in the current and she knew it.

"Hey Spinner!" She called out to her fast flying friend, "Do you feel that?"

The sparrow man stopped what he was doing and the felt wind. He turned back to Vidia and replied, "Yeah! What's going on?"

"Vidia!"

Vidia and Spinner turned to see Silvermist and some of the other water talent fairies flying towards them. Silvermist had fear in her eyes. Silvermist hugged Vidia tight when she got closer.

"What's the matter, Sil?" Vidia asked.

"It's the water. It-it changed color." Silvermist replied.

"What do you mean, it changed color? Water doesn't change color." Spinner said.

Silvermist and the other water fairies led Vidia and Spinner to the river where the water was no longer a royal blue, but a dark red. Vida's eyes widened when she saw the fish start to swim slower and slower.

What happened? She thought to herself.

"Should we tell the queen?" Silvermist asked.

"I think we should. This is serious." Spinner agreed.

As the fairies flew off in the direction of the Pixie Dust tree, Fawn stopped them in their tracks almost bumping into them. Vidia shook her head getting ready to yell at whoever stopped them. But when she saw who is was she calmed herself.

"Fawn, what are you doing?"

"One of the rabbits I was leading back home disappeared. Have any of you guys seen a black rabbit with the cutest little nose?" The fairies shook their heads and apologized. Fawn nodded, "Okay. But let me know if-"

"Yeah, yeah we will let you know." Vidia said.

Fawn waved goodbye as they flew around and headed in their direction. The animal talent fairy continued on with her search for the missing rabbit. She looked high and low, in the bushes to the tree trunks, but there was no sign of the missing animal.

Where could you be? Fawn thought to herself.

She was starting to worry since she's never lost an animal before. She was the best in keeping track of her animals, especially when it came to taking them home. But Fawn felt something was wrong. Way wrong. Her stomach began to hurt, and her stomach didn't hurt for just any reason. No something was defiantly out of line and she needed help. She flew faster to meet up with Robyn and Nutmeg, two animal talent fairies who treated Fawn like a sister. Fawn explained what had happened with the bunny and then her stomach. Nutmeg and Robyn both gave worried looks to each other and decided to help Fawn with the search. They were going to find that rabbit.

Iredessa had finished putting in the last ray of sunlight into the handmade leaf containers. She counted the containers to make sure that she had made the daily quota and then called out to her friends to let them know she was leaving for the day. She was about to fly off to her sunflower covered home, when Fairy Perry called out to her.

"You have finished, Iredessa?" He asked her looking at his leaf board.

"Yes, sir. There over by my area. All thirty of them and they are ready for shipment." Iredessa said proudly.

"Care to show me?"Fairy Perry asked.

Iredessa really wanted to go home and feed her garden snail, but if she were to get on Fairy Perry's bad side… She didn't even want to think about it. So she flew over to her area where thirty leaf containers were neatly stacked in a pyramid form. She grabbed one from the top and handed it to her boss.

The head fairy took the container and carefully opened it, but yelled as black sunlight shot up into the air. The sky had darkened, making it look as if the moon had covered the sun. The fairies watched in horror as the black sunlight continued its way to the Pixie Dust tree. Suddenly the black light stopped and disappeared, leaving no trace.

Fairy Perry slowly closed the container and then looked at his fairies to go home and forget that this ever happened. Iredessa wondered what happened to her beautiful rays of sunlight and how did it change so fast? But the worst part was over. She hoped.

Rosetta gathered up the last of the garden snakes and put them into the coral where they nestled on top of each other and began to sleep. But she didn't notice one of the snakes got loose and coiled itself around her small ankle. Only when the snake hissed did Rosetta look down and see the snake looking up at her. The garden fairy held in her shriek and held her breath. She had been in this type of situation before and learned how not to freak out. Garden snakes usually loved to coil themselves around things that made them feel safe. But there was something up with this snake. She squinted her eyes and noticed its eyes were a different color. They were red. A bright red too.

Rosetta felt the snake tightening itself around her ankle and it seemed to be smiling wickedly at her.

"What in the world?" Rosetta gasped.

Suddenly the snake attacked and sunked its teeth into Rosettes skin. The young garden fairy felt cold and her breath began to soften. Her eyes began to close. Rosetta fell to the floor unconscious; the snake uncoiled itself and slithered away into the tall grass.

Tinkerbell, Akasha, and Terrance took a step back and admired their work. The small bed was made out of a pink tulip with a headboard made out of an oak tree. Terrance put his arm around Tink's shoulder and then patted Akasha's back,

"Nice job ladies."

"That's because we did all the work." Tinkerbell said.

"Not true."

"It so is."

Akasha bursted out laughing, "You two are funny."

"Why don't we gather up the girls and go to the café. I'm hungry." Tinkerbell said as she heard her stomach growl.

"Me too." Akasha said.

Terrance slowly backed away from the girls, "I'm out. It sounds more like a girl thing."

"Go ahead and go polish your flower pots." Tinkerbell joked.

"They are not flower pots!" Terrance voice cracked. And with that he flew off.

Akasha and Tinkerbell giggled. "He's cute," Akasha said, "Is he your boyfriend?"

Tinkerbell choked on her on saliva, "No! I mean no- no he is not. No… were just friends. Yup! The best of friends.

Akasha shrugged, "If you say so."

Tinkerbell lightly pushed Akasha and the two headed to the garden to get Rosetta.

A white dove flew over Pixie Hollow. Nutmeg and Robyn shielded their eyes from the sun as they stared up into the sky. Fawn looked down at the river.

"Have you guys seen the water?" She asked confusingly, "its red."

Nutmeg and Robyn flew beside their friend and gasped. Nutmeg reached for the water but was pulled back by Fawn, "Well don't touch it!"

The two fairies didn't notice Robyn fly around the brook. The red headed fairy noticed something black by the stream. She flew over to it cautiously and when she got nearer she screamed causing Fawn and Nutmeg to race over to her.

"Oh no!" Fawn cried.

"What happened?" Nutmeg yelled.

"Poor little guy." Robyn said. The tree fairies gathered around the small black bunny whose blood spilled into the stream from its slit throat.

**R.I.P Little Black Rabbit.**

**Okay so there's chapter 2! I hoped you enjoyed it. Leave a comment for me if you want to. Letting me know what were your favorite part and other things you might want to add. **

**Also please no hate comments. Thanks! **

**I will try and hurry up with Chapter 3. **


End file.
